


De métal et de rêve

by AliaMael



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un futur indéfini où les androïdes sont partout, une rencontre improbable a lieu loin des regards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De métal et de rêve

**Author's Note:**

> On m'a mis au défi d'écrire un texte inspiré de cette chanson : www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1riXfyRgVA  
> Voici le résultat =)

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur l’obscurité. Elle ne savait ni où elle était, ni ce qui avait précédé sa perte de conscience. Tout en creusant dans ses souvenirs, elle remua légèrement, tentant de prendre la pleine mesure de son environnement.

Elle reposait sur un amas de métal tordu, rouillé, maladif. Au touché, les pièces qui composaient son sol étaient vieilles, usées, réduites en lambeaux par le temps et l’eau. Ses mouvements firent grincer quelque chose, tomber un autre élément de son décor. Le son sec et éclatant du métal sur du béton résonna longuement. La pièce était grande et plutôt vide.

Elle tenta de se relever et sentit immédiatement son genou droit se dérober sous elle. Elle retomba face contre terre. Le choc fit cependant glisser quelque chose et elle perçut de la lumière. Tâtonnant, elle parvint à se débarrasser du casque aveugle qui lui couvrait le crâne et put enfin observer son environnement.

Elle était dans une sorte de casse. Aucun meilleur terme ne lui venait à l’esprit pour décrire ce qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Partout des piles de vieux métal fatigué rouillaient tranquillement. Par endroit on reconnaissait encore des formes… Des androïdes. Elle était dans une casse d’androïdes.

Elle était un androïde.

***

Il ouvrit les yeux et aussitôt sut qu’il avait touché le fond. Étendu sur le dos sur un tas de pièces détachées, il avait tout loisir de contempler le plafond de la cuve. C’était une décharge souterraine, à peine plus qu’un trou où les humains se débarrassaient de ce qu’ils ne voulaient jamais revoir. Une fosse commune, en somme.

Il retint un soupir. Dernière génération d’androïde, si réaliste que vos enfants s’y trompent… Blablabla… Ben voyons. La dernière génération ne le reste jamais longtemps, et comme tous les jouets il était devenu ennuyeux. Inutile. Dépassé.

Et à présent il était là, étendu dans la pénombre au milieu des cadavres de ses prédécesseurs. Il se demandait vaguement ce qui avait poussé ses propriétaires à sauter le pas et l’envoyer ainsi par dessus bord rejoindre le néant.

Ses réflexions morbides furent cependant interrompues par un son impromptu. Le froissement du métal contre le métal ne l’avait pas fait réagir, mais il ne pouvait ignorer ce nouveau bruit, si incongru dans cet environnement si inhospitalier.

Quelque part, réverbérée par l’écho en un choeur étrangement apaisant, une voix chantait.

Il se leva, sentant des douleurs se réveiller dans tout son corps. Il était tombé de haut, jeté depuis l’ouverture au plafond de la cuve, et c’était un miracle qu’il soit toujours en état de fonctionnement. Son poignet gauche était tordu selon un angle qui n’avait pas été conçu ainsi par le fabricant, mais il se sentait presque normal. Du regard il chercha l’origine du chant. L’écho brouillait ses sens, rendant cette tentative difficile, mais il persévéra. La voix, légère et délicate, l’attirait comme une flamme le papillon. La mélodie était mélancolique mais d’une beauté incroyable.

Il ne voulait pas rester seul ici.

***

Elle chantait.

Elle n’avait pas été conçue pour cela mais elle avait toujours aimé chanter. Elle savait que sa famille d’accueil aurait sans doute considéré cela comme un bug de programmation. Un androïde qui aime quelque chose d’autre que ce que ses propriétaires lui enseignent d’aimer ? Allons donc. Et pourtant elle était là à glisser dans sa mélodie des notes d’amertume et d’espoir.

Le glissement du métal contre le métal ne la fit pas se taire. Assise sur son tas de ferraille, la main posée sur son genou récalcitrant, elle comptait bien chanter jusqu’à la mort de ses batteries nucléaires. Après tout personne ne viendrait la chercher ici bas…

Mais peut-être qu’elle avait tort.

Quand un autre androïde s’avança jusqu’à elle, trébuchant contre les cadavres rouillés de leurs prédécesseurs, elle ralentit sa chanson pour finalement se taire, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il était du même modèle qu’elle mais sa posture lui soufflait qu’il avait été doté d’une persona “masculine” par ses propriétaires. Ils se ressemblaient malgré tout comme des jumeaux.

Ils s’observèrent en silence pendant un temps qui parut infini, puis elle se leva précautionneusement et tendit la main vers lui.

\- Rin, souffla-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha et saisit doucement sa main, presque timidement.

\- Len, répondit-il.

***

Rin et Len explorèrent la décharge. S’ils avaient survécu à leur chute, peut-être n’étaient-ils pas les seuls ?

Ils étaient seuls.

Rin chantait, mais personne ne vint à elle, attiré comme l’avait été Len. Len se mit à chanter à son tour, maladroitement au début, puis de plus en plus assuré, ajoutant sa voix identique, à l’inflexion près, à la mélodie de Rin.

Ils commencèrent à rêver du soleil.

Quand ils levaient les yeux ils apercevaient sa lumière au travers du trou dans le plafond de la cuve. Ce n’était pas grand chose, mais cela leur suffisait pour percevoir leur environnement. Cela leur suffisait aussi pour se souvenir. Se souvenir de la chaleur contre le métal de leurs joues, de la lumière tout autour d’eux, de la couleur vive que le soleil peignait sur les objets.

Le soleil leur manquait.

***

Ils construisaient un escalier. Les morceaux de métal qui jonchaient le sol de la cuve étaient des cadavres de frères et de soeurs, mais aussi un morceau de ces lieux, et Rin et Len déplaçaient les piles, lentement, patiemment. Le métal s’ajoutait au métal et doucement les fragments prenaient forme.

Bien sûr le processus était long. Bien sûr ils n’auraient probablement pas assez de matériau pour atteindre l’ouverture en haut de la cuve. Mais les humains ne cesseraient jamais de se lasser. De nouveaux androïdes les rejoindraient, morts ou vifs. Les morts rejoindraient leur grand escalier. Les vivants, ils leur apprendraient à chanter.

Ils avaient presque l’éternité devant eux.


End file.
